mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Amethyst Star/Gallery
Season one Ponies in the town hall S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Ponies watch Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Amethyst Star gets a muffin S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Granny Smith cartoon pose s01e05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Fear of the Ursa Minor half 1.1 S1E06.png|Boast Busters Amethyst Star and Candy Crisp walk past Fluttershy S1E07.png|Dragonshy Twilight heads to Sugarcube Corner S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Cropped Amethyst Star carrying hedgehog during song S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Ponies look aghast S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Rainbow Dash and Applejack participating in Tug of war S01E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Hoity Toity appears S1E14.png|Suited For Success Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Applejack concerned about the ruckus S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Fluttershy tries to comfort Twilight S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Ponies are dazzled S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.png|Party of One Diamond Mint, Amethyst Star, and Parasol look at each other S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Lesson Zero Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Amethyst trying to get Smarty Pants. Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png|Amethyst in a pony pile. Sisterhooves Social Berry Punch Pie S2E5.png|Om Nom Nom Nom Nom! Berry Punch Pie 2 S2E5.png|Yay! We won! LuckyS2E05 02.png|Happy about the ribbon. S2E05 Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle watching pigs.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png|Heading to the starting line. Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png|Amethyst Star is in the race with Dinky. Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png S2E05 Ponies running.png The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png|Wait... what is she doing there...? Rarity and Sweetie Belle about to swallow pies S2E05.png Crowd watching Sweetie Belle and her sister run S02E05.png|Is she on the bench? Rarity launching grapes into the vat S2E05.png Berry Punch bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png Berry Punch and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png The Cutie Pox Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox! The Mysterious Mare Do Well Amethyst Star struggling to open the peanut butter jar S2E08.png|Jar trouble. Amethyst Star struggling with peanut butter jar S2E8.png|Using magic to open it. Amethyst Star huh...S2E8.png|Huh? Where did she come from? Rainbow helping Amethyst Star S2E8.png|''"Oh brother."'' Amethyst Star disappointed S2E08.png|Uh Huh..... Amethyst Star with PB Jar S2E8.png|Amethyst and her jar of peanut butter. Amethyst Star & her daughter S2E8.png|"Uh.....thanks." Rainbow Dash 'Would you say I was amazing' S2E08.png|Amethyst looking very annoyed. Aren't you milking this S2E08.png|Seriously, Rainbow Dash? Amethyst Star Angry S2E8.png|"Oh you're amazing all right." Amethyst Star what that S2E8.png|She cut me off in mid sentence! Ponies look at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png|The ponies don't seem impressed. Tootsie Flute "Lame." S02E08.png|''Lame!'' Sweet and Elite Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png JS UC annoyed1 S02E09.png JS UC annoyed2 S02E09.png JS UC shocked2 S02E09.png Rarity throws a bottle S2E09.png Secret of My Excess Amethyst Star and Berry Punch running away S02E10.png Minuette no horn S02E10.png Ponies watching S02E10.png Amethyst Star screaming S02E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve CMC gasping in crowd S2E11.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Everypony upset S02E15.png Everypony gathering S02E15.png Amethyst Medley Cloud S02E15.png|With Cloud Kicker and Medley. Ponies mumbling about song S2E15.png|Oooo cider! Everypony excited S02E15.png|Chanting "cider." Everypony happy2 S02E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png|Chilling out next to the fountain at the beginning of the episode. Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png|Talking to two other ponies (possibly Twinkleshine and Noteworthy) on the bridge in the lower left corner. A Friend in Deed Pinkie's song pony crowd 3 S2E18.png Cherry Berry & crowd S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png|Cheering with Pinkie Pie. Pinkie singing "smile as wide as a mile" S02E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png|Amethyst in the audience, listening to Iron Will. Ponyville Confidential Foal Free Press S2E23.png|She is on the front page of a newspaper! You should be proud. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png|First she's a hornblower on one side... Nopony notice evil song & smile S2E26.png|...and then she's a hornblower on the other side! S02E26 Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff.png|Now she's just another pony in the audience. Twilight Velvet crying S2E26.png Photo of Rarity and Fancypants S02E26.png Season three One Bad Apple S3E04 first crowd.png S3E04 getting the parade ready.png Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Sleepless in Ponyville Amethyst staring at Scootaloo S3E6.png|Look out, Scootaloo's here. Just for Sidekicks Angel bounces away S03E11.png Magical Mystery Cure Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance in coronation attire S03E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Crystal Empire train station overhead shot EG.png Shoeshine and Cherry Berry at the station EG.png Category:Character gallery pages